Ally gives up! Say what?
by vmt19998
Summary: Austin has crossed the line this time . Popularity changed Austin into someone ally no longer knew . Austin and ally get into a fight causing ally to run home. After writing a song ally get a phone call that could changed her life forever. Disclaimer I do not own Austin and ally or any of the songs I am using in this story.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally or the song say something i'm giving up on you

"Austin why? Why did you do this? I thought I trusted you and you go and do this." I cried as I turned my back toward Austin. He did not deserve to see my tears.

"Ally I never meant for it to go this far. I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry al's please forgives me." Austin pleaded.

"Austin you violated my trust you went beyond the borders this time. How do you expect me to ever trust you again?" I said as I clenched my fist together

." Ally give me another chance I can make this right it wasn't supposed to go this far" Austin said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Austin I've given you so many chances I said as I shook of his hand of my shoulder. I'm done I can't take this anymore" I said as I ran.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled as he tried to chase me.

But I was faster I was at my house before even realized it. I locked the door as I walked into my house. I climbed the stair to my room not letting my tears fall out until I was in my room. Locking my door and I slide my back against the door I started to ball my eyes out. Austin was the closest friend to me besides Trish. How could he have done this I said aloud? I don't know what hurt the most hearing him say those things or the fact that I had just lost someone who was so close to me.

My heart was aching. I knew my dad wouldn't be home until 11. Knowing my dad he would try his best to keep sonic boom open until the mall closed. He been trying so hard to make the most money he can so he can pay for my collage. Austin career has been becoming more popular by the minute we had just had his second album released . Thinking about his career made me think of the first time we meet everything was fine until his first album sold out. Then everything changed his behavior became so unfamiliar to the sweet Austin I knew. Becoming popular changed his morals. *beep beep* I heard my phone go off. I didn't even want to answer the phone answering the phone meant confrontation and that was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. All I wanted to do was start cutting again. I imagined the blood dripping down my arm. Cutting was once my release for my pain and sorrow. But no matter how much everything hurt at the moment I knew better than to do that. I whipped my face off and I took out my song book. Writing song always made me feel better they were always my emotion expresser

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

That sounds good I thought to myself as I jot down the lyric's that came into my head. As I read over and over the first part of the lyric's I felt the raw emotion I put in only the first part of the song. Anywhere I would have followed him I thought to myself. If only he would have told me now all I'm doing is giving up on him. How could I have expected this friendship to last he's a popular he always had been even before we officially meet. He was the "jock" and I was and still am the "nerd" .Was I kidding myself when I became friends with him? I always knew he be a somebody and I'd always a nobody. I thought I knew him better than this I guess I was wrong. Thinking of that set a whole new group of word for write down I began writing quickly.

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

Everything around me had just stopped the only thing that was in my mind was the past the past only keep on from looking into the future. My emotions where taking a toll on me. Everything only seems to exist in a land that was made for pain and sorrow. Almost everything I ever wanted I gave up just for him. I would have given him anything. Everything hurt so much the aching in my heart wouldn't stop. I fell in love with someone I thought I knew. I know now that should let him go. I'm nothing compared to those other girls. We both deserved something better. I could never make him famous the way he wants to be.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

*ring ring* I heard my phone go off. I reached for my phone Hello I said . Is this Ally Dawson ? The person on the other line said. Yes this is she I said as I got nervous. Miss Dawson we need to inform you that your father been in an accident...


	2. Chapter 2

*_ring ring* I heard my phone go off. I reached for my phone Hello I said . Is this Ally Dawson ? The person on the other line said. Yes this is she I said as I got nervous. Miss Dawson we need to inform you that your father been in an accident._

Where is my father going to be admitted to I chocked out.

He is being transported to mercy hospital but… the person on the other line said .

Thank you I said as I quickly ended the conversation. I quickly called my mother .

*RING* please pick up please pick up*RING* Mom please pick up as I said started to shack *RING* hi this is penny dawson please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can . At the tone please leave a message at the beep ….beep

Hey mom it me been in an accident I need to you come home as soon as you can please call me back when you can I love you mom. I said as I ended the message.

WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG I screamed in frustration. Austin and I get in a fight, my dad got in a wreak, my mom's not answering her phone. Just then I got a phone call from a unknown number. Hello I said.

" Ally you need to come to mercy hospital as quick as you can it's emergency" the person on the other line said.

"Im on my way already trish what wrong now?" I said

"AUSTINS BEEN IN A CAR WREAK WITH YOUR DAD I tried texting you but you wouldn't answer." Trish said

"Wha..what" i said.

Ok this has officially been the worst day ever I thought to myself I'll be there in 5 minutes . With that I grabbed my phone and keys and I drove to mery hospital .Everyone was already there and the moment I walk thought the door the Moons hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. But in my heart I knew that they were lying. I could see past there forceful smile that they where hiding the worst of news.

" Hello who is Ally Dawson?" on of the nurses said

" I am " I said as I slowly walked up to her

" Miss Dawson I need to talk to you in private" the nurse said as she pulled me aside

" How is my Father" I ask

" Considering how bad the crash was he very luck but he does have a sever concussion and a few fractured bones but other wise it look as though he'll be sent home in three day." the nurse said

" What about Austin is he alright?" I asked

" You mean the boy that was in your father vehicle. That's a different story. He has two broken legs and a brocken arm. When the medics picked him up all he could say was Ally. He's in a medically induced coma right now. But there no telling if he'll ever be able to walk again." The nurse said

' What! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN. He has to. " I yelled

" Miss I know its hard to hear this but all we can do know for him is to see how things go. He does have a chance of walking again but it will be long and hard journey for him. There are no guaranties he will be able to though." she said

" Why don't you go to your friends. The doctor will come in later at let you all know how things are ok." The nurse said softly as she walked me back to the visitors area

" Ally" Mrs. moon said as she wrapped her arms around me

" Everything will be alright. I promise they'll be fine" Mrs. moon said

" No it's not alright. Austins in a coma he might not ever be able to walk again" I said

" We don't know that" Mrs. moon said

" This my fault. All my fault. I should have let him run after me. " I cried


End file.
